


she who would search for pearls must dive below

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: Yuri uncovers the secrets of Maya's Fangire form in a more intimate setting.





	she who would search for pearls must dive below

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i never cross-posted this from my nsfw blog on tumblr i'm an idiot. anyway here's yuri going down on fangire maya.

Yuri would feel strange kneeling in front of a Fangire in any situation, or at least this is what she tries to tell herself as she looks upon the creature standing in front of her. Maybe this is not quite accurate. She would probably be pissed to be here if she was in the middle of battle and found herself broken down to this position, but this is the privacy of her bedroom and no one is going to see them here. Maya is poised and perfect as always, and the only sound in the room besides Yuri’s own erratic heartbeat is her own calm and even breathing.

Trying to take some initiative with this, Yuri rests her hand on Maya’s hip, feeling the texture of her Fangire skin there. Most of them look like stained glass but Maya doesn’t, all jagged rose angles and folds that make her look dangerous to the touch and armor her body well. But Yuri is not someone to back down from a challenge and it only makes sense to her to stretch her own comfort zone until this is second nature. This is Maya’s true body, and Yuri wants to love all of her.

Still, she has no idea where to start with this and the thought looms above her more than anything else does. There’s interesting armor around Maya’s hips and inner thighs and Yuri tests it with her other hand, following the sharp angles and curves until she feels like she could trace them in her sleep. A clawed hand comes to rest on top of her head and she stops.

“Would you like me to spread my legs?” Maya asks her, and the fact she can ask without so much as a quiver in her voice makes her unlike anyone Yuri has ever met. Maya really does ooze with more confidence than Yuri has ever felt in her entire life. “I’ll let you see if you can figure out my anatomy from there. It would intrigue me to see if you can manage.”

“Could he?” Yuri asks, and hates herself for it a moment later, clenching her jaw and telling herself to just let it go. Otoya isn’t here anymore; Yuri had won Maya’s hand and she has no reason to feel jealous or slighted about anything that happened with him now.

Maya knows that jealousy can be deadly better than anyone, but she only soothes Yuri’s hair with claws that could rip her skin open if Maya wanted to. “He needed my assistance, so the answer would be no. Which is why I want to know if you can manage it.”

“I will.” Yuri shuffles forward when Maya opens her thighs. “Don’t give me any hints here.”

Maya’s thighs in this form are as black as night and when Yuri runs a hand up the inside of one, as soft as her human skin easily which would explain why the rest of her is so armored and tough. She leans forward, her lips an inch away from that skin, wondering what it tastes like, the texture, anything. It still takes her a moment to press a kiss to Maya’s thigh, a chaste one by all accounts, but the hand on her head twitches and she thinks she can feel the muscles here tensing slightly. The thought excites her, the idea Maya is excited at her touch.

She kisses her thigh again, letting her tongue explore the soft skin there, the slight tang on her taste buds making her think of Maya telling her what her real form is— the Pearlshell Fangire. It makes sense, Yuri thinks, and it’s interesting enough that she kisses and licks her way up Maya’s thigh, her fingers crawling just a little higher, paving the way for her mouth.

This time, she isn’t imagining the way that Maya’s hand tightens in her hair, the way Maya’s thighs tremble the closer she comes to the apex of her thighs. Yuri presses her own thighs together, hopelessly turned on by the thought of such a powerful and confident and sexy woman turned on by what she does to her and for her. She’s been craving this for far too long.

Then her fingers slip between Maya’s thighs and she pauses, leaning back to get a better look. The skin there is the same smooth black as the rest of Maya’s body, and Yuri bites her lip at the sight. But she’s determined. She’s a woman, she can figure this out.

“Do you need me to tell you the secret?” Maya asks her, brushing Yuri’s hair back out of her face, and Yuri looks up at her— the sharp edges of her face, the pearl in the center.

She shakes her head firmly. “I don’t need to be told how to please a woman,” she says, and she doesn’t. “Besides… I think I know what I need to do. Trust me to know, Maya.”

Yuri had hunted enough Fangire to have noticed that while their true forms seemed to be essentially the human equivalent of being naked, their natural forms included armor to keep them safe from harm. And unfortunate landings in battle had meant she noticed quickly that she saw no genitalia on any of them. Dumber people would have thought they had none but Yuri had thought of something else and now she puts the thought into practice, sliding between Maya’s legs so she can lick between her legs over the seemingly smooth skin there.

It takes a few tender licks and nuzzles before she gets any results, but she feels something moving under her tongue, opening up for her, slowly but surely, and she can’t resist a little smile at the thought. She had been right; Fangire simply had concealed genitals that had to be coaxed out; she eases her tongue into that slight opening and it’s damp inside, and smooth beneath her tongue, a texture she isn’t familiar with but that interests her just the same.

“You did know,” Maya murmurs above her, but now she sounds a little breathless, and the hand in Yuri’s hair is joined by the other, both of them holding her securely in place between Maya’s thighs. “Oh, Yuri…” She trails off, sounding a little choked and Yuri presses her thighs together hard.

She leans back a little to get a better look at what she’s dealing with and blinks a few times, her lips parting in shock as she brushes the edges of this opening with her fingers, still soft on the inside but smooth inside, silky almost, and… Luminescent, like the inner shells of some mollusks. It makes her breath catch in her throat and she blinks a few times before touching with the pads of her fingers, moaning softly when Maya groans above her and rocks her hips down.

She isn’t like any other woman Yuri has ever been with, but the more she licks her and strokes her smooth folds with her fingers, the more Maya opens up for her, and the wetter she becomes. It’s less of a salty tang here and more of a subtle sweetness and Yuri presses her tongue inside of her, as deep as she can get it, well aware she’s making a mess and not giving a damn.

Maya’s soft moans and sighs above her drive her onward, and she stops teasing her with her fingers and instead presses them up, encountering more of that luminescent smoothness slick with moisture. Her inner muscles clamp down hard on Yuri’s fingers and Yuri listens carefully to make sure Maya is enjoying this, alternating between licking inside of her and running her tongue over the edge of her opening where soft black meets brilliant sheen.

“Is this how you like it? Tell me what you like, Maya.” Yuri works two fingers inside of her, and this is at least familiar even if it isn’t what she’s used to entirely. “Tell me what you need, I want it to feel as good for you as possible. Tell me what you want.”

Maya has to gulp air a few times before she can answer and Yuri wonders, distantly, how Fangire breath in these forms. “Your entire fist, finger by finger. Go slow. It’s been a while.”

That raises interesting questions but Yuri doesn’t ask any of them and risk ruining the move, just working in one finger at a time around her tongue. Maya gushes wet over her hand and down her wrist, and Yuri licks the moisture off of her arm, rolling it around on her tongue and shivering at how delicious Maya tastes. She has a hard time imagining how someone could function without being here in front of her at all times and is almost embarrassed to realize she’s more turned on by Maya’s reactions now than she was the first time she’d gone down on her human body.

“Okay.” Yuri leans back, running the pad of her thumb along all that smooth skin before slipping it in with the rest of her hand, marveling at how different Maya feels inside, lacking the same texture Yuri has experienced with other women. “Do you need me to move my hand now?”

Maya nods above her, one hand dropping from her head to her shoulder, giving it a squeeze and pricking Yuri’s skin with her claws. “Curl it into a fist and keep it like that, too.”

“Of course.” Yuri is careful when she does that, because as strange as Maya feels she’s still an organic creature, and more moisture gushes around her head. “Maya, was that okay?”

Another sharp nod and a soft whimper, and Yuri squeezes Maya’s hip before she slowly works her fist out of her and back in, as careful as she can be, feeling how Maya’s muscles grip her hand and make that harder. She can’t pull or push too hard, doesn’t want to hurt her in the process but from the way Maya moans and rocks her hips, she must be doing what she’s supposed to do. Wetness trickles down her wrist and she leans in again, licking around and inside of that opening, shallow because it’s hard to work around her wrist.

“O-oh, I’m…” Maya trails off and then keens soft and high, and Yuri feels the muscles around her hand clench down hard. “O-open your hand, Yuri, quickly please!”

Yuri does as she’s told, careful as she uncurls her fingers, and then Maya’s hips buck hard and she wails, and Yuri’s forearm is soaked. “M-Maya, are you okay?”

She barely gets the words out before Maya’s opening promptly closes around her wrist, holding Yuri’s hand inside of her and giving her no way to pull it out. She opens her mouth to say something and then stops, not sure what to say, not even sure if Maya could understand her, her body still twitching and trembling, her muscles still fluttering around Yuri’s hand.

Maya stands perfectly still for a few minutes, though she’s quiet and panting harshly so Yuri refuses to bother her and instead lifts an experimental hand, tracing her fingers around where Maya’s skin clings to her wrist. Maya shudders and squirms and Yuri keeps up the motion, careful and slow until she feels Maya’s inner muscles spasm around her hand again and Maya whines softly and high. It still takes a few minutes for her to open back up so Yuri can remove her hand, her fingers a little stiff from being held so tightly. As soon as she leans back, Maya falls on top of her, warm flushed human skin in a spill of soft dark petals.

“My apologies,” Maya tells her, though she doesn’t sound much like she means it as she lays her head on Yuri’s shoulder. “I should have told you that was going to happen.”

She refuses to stand on her own— she might not be able to and is just too proud to admit that out loud— so Yuri shifts her into her arms and stands to take her to the bed, laying her on top of the duvet and biting back a smile when Maya reaches for her as soon as she leans away. The angle is a convenient one; Maya is flushed pretty and pink, her folds swollen and wet as if Yuri’s mouth had been on them instead of her Fangire body. It’s a tempting sight; Yuri runs her tongue over her lips, remembering the way Maya had tasted, and watches as Maya’s eyes widen just a touch up at her. Her hand doesn’t waver, though, reaching out to draw Yuri near.

“Don’t get too used to this,” Yuri tells her, letting Maya pull her onto the bed and then promptly sliding down between her thighs, this place a much more natural one for her. “And don’t apologize for stupid things. I wanted to try it. I’ll do it again if you really want me to.”

“You’re being very cute today, Yuri,” Maya informs her, curling a leg around her shoulders to keep her in place, stretched out on Yuri’s comforter as calm and regal as a queen should be even with the high color in her cheeks and the slightly glazed look in her dark eyes.

Yuri laughs and dips her head down again, wondering if she can get Maya to make that high keening noise for her one more time.


End file.
